


Not a chance in hell

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music excites something deep inside Die, makes him want to experiment a little with something he's always wondered about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a chance in hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megumip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megumip).



> Prompt[s]: 0039: Self-bukakke for **prompt_rotation**  
>  Comments: For **megumip** 's birthday. ♥ you, sweetie! Also for erotica week for Oktoberfest!  
> Beta Readers:  
> Song[s]: "Ground for Divorce" by Elbow

It all started out as a simple thought, nothing but a fleeting moment in which the most random of ideas pops into the mind and takes hold. Die had been laying on the couch, flipping through Kaoru's iPod in hopes that he could find something different... something other than the things he had in his own collection. A few songs had struck him enough to pause for a good minute or so, but most were simply skipped over in a few seconds and then disregarded.

But this... this song; it made him stop, freeze everything and simply _feel_. Slowly the feeling of it grew on him, flowing through his limbs and spiking something incredible that lay deep inside him. His hips moved to the beat, even though he was laying on the couch, the movements seeming more erotic than anything else in his position. It wasn't a fast beat, rather slow and pulling. The lyrics faded out, only the tone of the vocalist's voice mattering, the rest of the song being the main draw of it all.

Slowly, he writhed on the couch, his hips arching and twisting, shoulders moving to arch him up from the plush seat as his hand drew up the length of his torso. The song lulled and Die's hand paused in his hair, remaining and gripping, a breath leaving him in the softest of puffs as his hips pushed upward.

The song moved on, the beat coming back and Die's soft laugh filled the world outside of his headphones. His hand slid back down, moving across his neck, over his collarbone, fingers skimming across his erect nipples though the thin material of his tank top. His movements paused for the split fraction of a second as he realized exactly what he was doing. Self-conscious as always, he glanced around the room out from under hooded lashes. Nothing... no one... just him.

His hand continued down, over the buckle of his belt, across the bulge of his zipper and down to the straining tent in his jeans. His left hand flicked down as his hips pushed up. The sound he unabashedly made was nothing short of erotic. His eyelids fluttered shut as he moved his hand again; hips following as they were want to do. He let another sound free, feeling safe in the confines of the empty apartment.

Another flick of his wrist and another arch of his hips left him feeling desperate. His eyelids opened, eyes staring sightlessly across the room as he continued his self-torment. He wanted more, so much more. But he refused to give in just yet, knowing the ache was going to be worth it when the relief was more than he could anticipate. Yet another teasing touch and a louder moan to accompany it slipped through the air.

An idea formed, something he'd wondered about and hadn't ever tried. The thought spurred him into pushing the song back to the beginning on the iPod and then squirming around until his long legs were draped over the back of the couch, his ass firmly against the back cushions. He dropped the device onto the cushion next to him, his hands sliding over his torso and then further, teasing across his thighs. Die was a full-body kind of guy.

His fingers curved into nails that he raked down the material of his jeans, over his inner thighs. The most amazing sounds slipped from between his lips, permeating the air around him with the eroticism of the moment. He repeated the process a few more times, finally giving in, pulling at his belt, getting it open and then working on his jeans. The instant they were out of the way, he pushed his boxer briefs away.

His eyes focused, watching as he took hold of his cock in the firm grip of his left hand. He let out a strangled moan, his hips pushing up into his own touch as he began to move, one slow stroke after another building him higher and higher. His hips still moved with the song, the rhythm forcing him to move a certain way, a certain speed. He was tuned into the song, letting it tug him along as he pleasured himself. Another sound of intense enjoyment left him, almost loud enough for him to hear through his own headphones.

A slight blush tainted his cheeks, staining them pink as his body arched, his hand moving faster. The rhythm be damned, he was so desperate, so turned on, that it no longer mattered. He pumped furiously, hand moving hard over his cock as images of the last time he and Kaoru had slept together flashed through his mind.

Kaoru hovering over him, sweaty and flushed, the most intense of looks on his face. The feeling of Kaoru's beard scratching over his chest as he decorated it with tender kisses. The way it had felt to have his lover inside him, thrusting harshly, making him scream each time he brushed that glorious bundle of nerves deep inside Die. The way he himself had cum, his cum shooting out across his belly, a few drops ending up on his collarbone before he was entirely done. The thoughts that had come from that, the wonder if it would be the same if he'd cum on his own face as it was when Kaoru did it.

His body arched, his voice reaching a whole new peak as his hand became a blur over his cock. His balls ached, his back ached, and his entire body was on fire with the pinpricks of desire. Shaking, he finally found his end, eyelids closing on instinct, unable to keep them open. Warmth splattered across his face, making him cry out again. More dotted across his chest, over his chin and across his nose. The final spurt of his cum was followed by a cry from his lips that even he couldn't believe.

A second later, he collapsed back against the couch, panting and drained, his eyelids still closed as he just felt. His fingers toyed with his cock for a few moments until it became entirely too much and he let it go, hand falling to the side as he continued to make little pleased noises. His eyes remained shut while he just felt the moment through.

It wasn't but a few seconds later that a hand slid into his hair, holding him in position. His eyes flew open and he gasped. The first sight to greet him was his lover's cock, just over his head, Kaoru's hand furiously tugging on his dick. For a second, he allowed himself to look up at the owner of this magnificent erection, watching the play of emotions, the incredible amount of arousal that played there. His eyelids slid shut again and he just waited, still relaxed as if he hadn't noticed at all.

"Kaoru," he murmured softly. Only a second later, he could hear his lover's groan over the music in his ears and then he felt the sticky warmth of Kaoru's cum splattering across his face. Most of it spurted across his lips, his tongue darting out to catch every drop of it possible, licking it away and then swallowing. More hit his cheek, some even falling into his hair, sliding down against his neck and making him shiver.

The music disappeared, the headphones and the iPod falling to the floor as Kaoru turned Die's head just enough to kiss him, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth and all but fucking him with it until he pulled away, slumping against the side of the couch. "Fuck," Kaoru commented as he studied Die. "What the hell made you do that?"

Die opened his eyes, turning the bright orbs on the other man and laughing softly. "I wanted to see if it was as good as you."

"And was it?" The tone of Kaoru's voice was softly teasing.

"Not a chance in hell."

**The End**  



End file.
